


Getting Lucky

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Phil is injured in the field.  Daisy comes to see what she can do for him.





	Getting Lucky

“It’s ok.” Phil feels her soft hands cup his. “Phil… it’s ok.” Daisy’s fingers run over his shoulder. “You don’t need to be embarrassed. You don’t need to hide anything from me.” Phil closed his eyes as her fingers ran to the back of his neck. Every hair on his body stood up a little as he felt the vibrations from the tips of her fingers. “I can see from your posture just how twisted up you are.” Her palm flattened to the spot between his shoulder blades. “You took some really hard hits out there.” 

Daisy’s palm moved under his left shoulder blade, getting a wince from Phil. “Take your shirt off.” Phil looked up, thinking he hadn’t heard her right. “Off. I want to see.” Phil shifted forward and stood, turning to look at Daisy. She’d come to him right after the mission, tracking him down to his room instead of his office. “Here.” Her hands came to his tie, loosening it. It shouldn’t have jump started his heart like it did, but then Phil was no saint. He hated that his thoughts strayed to her lips or the curve of her backside when she bent to stretch on the mats. 

Her hands went to his buttons next. If it were any other woman, he’d have pulled her close. As it was, the proximity and intimacy of the situation was sending mixed signals to Phil’s body. “Wrist.” Daisy took Phil’s arm, undoing his cufflinks so she could take his shirt off. She slid it off, turning to fold it and set it on his desk with the cufflinks. It was a godsend because it gave Phil the chance to look away. He tried to focus on anything that he knew would kill the arousal starting to build in him. 

Her hands went to the hem of his undershirt and Phil drew the line. She’d gotten it up a few inches before he caught her wrists. Phil was pleased to note that Daisy’s eyes kept moving back to his bare stomach. “You can see with my undershirt on.” Phil held onto her wrists a little long, squeezing just a touch before he let go and stepped back. “Daisy, you really don’t have to do this.” 

“I want to. I should have had your back better. You were lucky this was all that happened.” 

“It was a shit show in there. You did the best you could.” Phil sat back on the edge of his desk, moving to cross his arms over his chest only to have that same deep pain hit him right under the shoulder. 

“Go sit on the sofa.” She followed him over, climbing on first so she could perch on the back of the sofa. “Sit.” She pointed to the spot between her thighs and Phil didn’t say no. Phil sat, trying to let himself relax. He could enjoy her touch without being dirty about it. Phil knew that. He didn’t necessarily love it, but he knew it. “Are my hands warm enough?” 

In truth, they were a little warmer than normal, but it felt good. “Perfect,” he told her in all sincerity, looking up at her over his shoulder. One of her hands slipped down the back of his tank, running along the skin that covered his shoulder blade, fingertips vibrating as she pushed into the knotted muscle. His head dipped forward and Daisy took that as her license. It really was actually. Phil felt any sort of resolve to end this fade into nothing as her fingers started to move. Even without her powers, Daisy’s massages must have been excellent. Right now Phil could feel his muscles unknotting under the slight vibration in her touch. Phil was trying very hard not to make obscene noises, but occasionally he just couldn’t help it. 

He bit his lip hard when her fingertips moved low on his back, thumbs lined up with his spine. She bent him forward and Daisy’s thumbs started to thrum. Phil felt like he was high, like she had him flying right at the edge of something incredible. “Daisy, God.” Her fingers stilled a moment and he realized how it had sounded. “Where did you pick this up?” He desperately needed to get her talking, to change the tone of this. 

“… I use it sometimes when I pull a muscle. Bobbi saw me using it on myself and we figured out how to help me tune it. She wanted to make sure I didn’t go too hard and cause tissue damage or worse.” Daisy’s fingers moved up to the back of his neck then to just behind his ears at the base of his skull. “Relax your head into my hands.” 

Even if he didn’t want to, Phil didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself from doing just what she asked. He closed his eyes, figuring that would be less strange than staring up at her. He hoped that the angle wasn’t terrible, that she didn’t end up looking up his nose. “You should start a side business,” Phil joked. He could hear the vibrations in his own voice, the flat of Daisy’s palms on his skull pulsing low on those tight muscles. He was quite literally putting his life in her hands and Phil was pretty sure she was aware of that. 

Daisy’s fingers moved down the back of his skull, gently tilting his head forward. “Relax until you’re in a comfortable position.” Daisy’s fingers moved from the base of his skull down the sides of his neck all the way to his shoulders. As she worked through the muscle groups, Phil groaned a little. He couldn’t help himself when this was easily both the best massage he’d ever had and the first time he’d been touched in awhile. He sucked in a breath when she hit a knot and Daisy came back to it quickly. “Tell me if it’s too much.” 

Her whole hand rested over the knot. Her thumb sat along his neck almost to his spine while her fingers spread out over the front of his shoulder. Daisy started the vibrations low and light. He noticed a moment later her free hand moved to the same position on his other shoulder. It wasn’t pulsing, just grounding them both. The vibrations increased and Phil let out a bit of a groan, slightly embarrassed by the tenor of it. Daisy shifted his shoulder around so the vibrations could penetrate farther into the muscle. That involved one hand sliding down his bare bicep to his elbow while the other kept up the vibrations. “This isn’t too draining for you, is it?”

“I’ll need an orange or something after, but it’s really not too bad when it’s this small an area. It’s when I have to project farther that it can get painful.” Daisy’s hand stayed at his elbow, but Phil knew she was looking down at where the silver ring that marked the end of him and the beginning of his prosthetic. “That was a bad day.” 

Phil looked up at her, wanting to get a smile, to move her out of the melancholy she seemed mired in at the moment. “I’ve had worse.” He gave her a smile that he knew made his crow’s feet prominent, but it got a smile back so he didn’t care. “Waking up dead is a pretty crappy experience,” he pointed out. He knew he that in some ways that had been incredible luck, but the melancholy returned and Phil turned more fully. Thoughts of that time were almost always dark and they almost always hurt like hell. “It’s ok. I got better,” he said doing his best Monty Python. Phil moved to his knees, facing Daisy and for a moment he saw the girl he found hacking his computers sitting in the back of a windowless van. 

Her hand came out, cupping his cheek. Phil’s brows knitted together as he tried to interpret the gesture. If there was any question of wether the touch was friendly or more, the fact that her lips were pressed to his within moments cleared that right up. She pulled back, both hands now cupping his cheeks. “I’m so grateful you didn’t stay dead.” Daisy had tears in her eyes and Phil could feel the hurt in every stir of her breath on his cheek. Then, just like that, she blinked and it was all walled up behind the facade she used. Phil was used to it from May, but seeing it so starkly in Daisy was heartbreaking. “I think about that, about what would have happened if you hadn’t come into my life.” 

“It would have been another agent. You couldn’t be ignored.” Phil tried very hard to respect Daisy’s personal space, but it was hard considering he was kneeling between her thighs. He put his hand flat on one to steady himself, not meeting her eye until he could do it without lust. It took a minute. 

“I wouldn’t have stayed for another agent.” Her hand moved down to pick his up, lacing her fingers in Coulson’s. She’d gone quiet, contemplative, and Phil wanted to push her but at the same time he didn’t want to spook her. Daisy’s thumb grazed the back of his hand in slow strokes up and down, eliciting a shudder. The second kiss was far more than the first, opening with a slow line being drawn down his bottom lip with the tip of Daisy’s tongue. She followed it with a kiss that was bound for his top ten if not top five. Phil didn’t think he was too shabby in the kissing department either, managing to keep it going as he stood and drew her with him. Phil’s hand came to the small of her back, pulling Daisy against him and getting a soft moan for his trouble. Daisy melted to him, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other on his chest. 

They parted for breath and Phil thought Daisy summed it up pretty eloquently. “Wow.” Phil grinned and then went in for another kiss as Daisy turned him and pushed Phil to sit on the couch. She gave him a little smile before pulling off her t-shirt and tossing it on the floor. Phil licked his lips as he looked at Daisy’s bare stomach, at the swell of her hips and the nip of her waist. And as she approached, Phil watched with total focus as Daisy reached around and unclasped her bra. 

Daisy’s knee slipped between his legs, getting in there quite snugly before she straddled his thigh, pulling almost all of Phil’s focus back to her when he caught fabric falling away out of the corner of his eye. Phil let out a low whistle as his hands moved from her waist up her sides. “Beautiful.” He looked to her a moment for approval before his hands shifted and his thumbs ran along the underside of her breasts out from her sternum. He didn’t know how far this was going to go and he certainly knew this was a bad idea, but Phil wasn’t about to stop now. Life was too short. He kissed Daisy again as his hands began to roam. She shifted, giving him little groans and high gasps. He honestly didn’t know what she could do to be sexier in this moment. The image of her like that would be burned into his memory forever and God was he grateful for that.

Daisy ran her hands down his arms, from biceps to his hands, not hesitating in the least as she laced her fingers with his. “Can you feel anything?” Her fingers trailed along the back. 

“Kind of.” Her question was one very few had asked. Of course he had pain at the site of his injury, but his prosthetic was a whole other matter. “I can sense pressure, and I know what it feels like when a beautiful woman runs her fingers over my palm.” It was what Daisy was doing right now, tracing the lines Fitz had included in his design. “So my brain puts those together. It’s not the same but it’s something.” She picked up his flesh and blood hand and made the same maneuver. Phil shivered again.

“What about this?” She brought both hands to her breasts, brow raised. 

“Now that…” He flexed his hands as his lips moved over her sternum, “that’s all a matter of sense memory.” They kissed like that, Phil’s hands teasing her breasts until he got light pants and shudders from her. He was trying to go with the flow, to enjoy the moment because it was very … very good, but Phil needed to know before he stepped over some line he didn’t see. “Daisy, what are we doing?” 

“I don’t know,” she told him as her lips pressed to his throat, nibbling softly. “I just want to touch you.” It seemed reasonable so Phil didn’t resist when she reached for the hem of his undershirt. She didn’t take it off, just tugged and gave him a look. 

“… yeah.” Daisy pulled it off then, tossing his shirt to the couch. He tried to look good, to tighten up but that was a little awkward given his position. She didn’t seem to mind any of it, though, running her hands over his chest, down his biceps. She used this light touch, barely a glance of her fingertips on his skin but was also emitting tiny pulses through her fingertips. He leaned back, letting out a deep groan and Daisy took it as license to run those pulses across his chest and down his ribs. All he could do was hold her waist or stroke her breast because Daisy’s mouth was now moving down his throat to his chest, leaving small nips. 

He was having a hell of a time keeping his hands from her ass. Daisy had a nice round bottom that he had watched many times out in the field in that tighter than tight Quake suit. She ran her teeth down his sternum and Phil’s hands seemed to develop minds of their own and grabbed that nice round backside and pulled her as close as he could. She let out an approving noise and settled in on his lap. There was an incredible heat between her thighs which was now settled around one of his. She was using the front of her thigh to press into him, groaning when she found him more than a little hard. Daisy rocked slowly as she shifted up to kiss him again. 

There was a lot of movement for awhile, grinding, face grabbing, generally just the two of them finding a rhythm together. When he felt her starting to shudder around his thigh, Phil just pulled her closer and clenched his thigh. She seemed to approve and within a minute, he got to see Daisy climax for the first time, holding her at the waist. Phil had been with enough women to know that once a woman started making the right noises, you kept doing _exactly what you were doing_. That wasn’t the time to switch it up or get cute, if she was close, you stayed the course. 

She looked down at him, eyes a little wide like she was shocked at herself, but that lasted only a moment before she was kissing him again and pulling him to stand with her. “If you can do that with your clothes on, I can’t wait to get your pants off,” Daisy told him as her hands went to his belt, brow raising to ask his permission. Phil nodded and she made short work, running her hands down the front of his legs to his ankles with the fabric. It was the way up that was a little different because Daisy’s hand slipped right over his cock, starting to stroke him through his boxers. She gave him a wag of her brow before her hands moved back up his chest so she could drape her arms around his neck. She knew he could hold her so Daisy climbed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Trusting.”

“Of you? Always.” Daisy kissed him hard as she started to grind on him. “Bed. Now.” Phil did not have to be asked twice. With one arm under Daisy’s ass and the other on her bare back as they kissed, Phil walked her over to the bed and laid her down. Daisy didn’t let go and used her position to pull him down on top of her. He was breathless at the heat he felt pressing into his stomach, all Daisy. Phil focused on her right breast as he felt Daisy shuck off her underpants and felt a distinct breeze on his own ass. He shimmied the rest of the way out and looked at her, brow raised. “I’m sure.” 

“I didn’t ask.” 

“Didn’t you?” Daisy’s brow rose then she planted a hand on each side of Phil’s face and pulled him down into a kiss. Phil was more than half hard and wanted her. God DAMN did he want her. One of her hands abandoned his face and went right for his cock, stroking slow and firm. Phil just let out a deep groan. He was just getting into the rhythm when Daisy let go. “Go sit at the head of the bed in the middle.” 

Phil tried not to look like he was hurrying as he hurried and sat facing her. He saw every inch of her in that moment, Daisy kneeling while facing him. “Wow.” He smiled a little dumbly as his eyes worked over her body. “Every bit as beautiful as I imagined.” Daisy flushed deeply and tried to look away but he wasn’t allowing that, pulling her in for a kiss. Soon that kiss moved down his shoulder then across one pec. Daisy focused on his nipple as her breast rubbed the underside of his rapidly filling prick. Her hand moved between his legs, catching his balls and giving them a little attention. 

“Daisy, please.” She took pity on him then and dropped down. In this position he could watch the swell of her ass move and feel her breasts on his thighs. “Daisy…” His fingers ran through her hair, pulling it back out of her face so he could really look at her. Her eyes flicked up toward him before she refocused and took the head of his cock in her mouth. Phil swore harshly and he could feel her smile around him. “It’s been awhile,” he told her.

“Or I’m that good.” 

“… or you’re that good,” Phil conceded as he gave her a gentle nudge down. Daisy took his hint and refocused her attention into a slow sucking of his cock that left Phil both incredibly hard and near breathless. “… time out,” he called and Daisy looked up confused as she pulled back. “Things will be over pretty quick if you go for much longer so I was thinking,” He gently pushed at her, following Daisy over so she was on her back and he was on his knees. 

“… you’d return the favor?” 

“Oh, I do not consider it a favor. I consider being between a woman’s thighs like this…. Well it’s a duty and an honor,” he teased. With a broad, sweeping gesture, he spoke: “I swore an oath long ago that I’d…”  
“Do better things with your mouth,” Daisy insisted with a roll of her eyes as she swung a leg over his shoulder and pushed his head down. Phil granted her demand and leaned in, wrapping his mouth around her nipple as he got the lay of the space between her legs. He’d seen her, but seeing and feeling were different. As his fingers brushed her clit, Daisy moaned just a little bit. “Phil….” He thought that even if he spent the rest of his life chasing that way she said his name that it would be a noble pursuit. His mouth moved lower and Phil was intent on showing her just what he could do with his mouth. Hell, by the time he got to her thigh, Daisy was breathless and her hips were jumping. 

It was when his mouth actually made contact with her folds that Daisy started to make some noise. The brick was thick between rooms and he’d been granted the courtesy of an empty room on either side for some extra privacy when they moved into the base years ago. That meant Phil didn’t care if she screamed her head off, in fact he encouraged it. Phil’s fingers parted her slowly, licking his lips at how damp she was. He could see the sheen of arousal and Phil turned his lead to run the tip of his tongue over a particularly shiny patch. That turned into a slow examination of every inch of her folds with his mouth. By the time his tongue was pressing into her, Phil could feel the hard throb of Daisy’s pulse running down her thigh as it thumped against his cheek. He kissed that sweet artery before turning back to take a practiced, focused crack at making Daisy cum like this. It turned out that all it took was his mouth on her clit for about a minute. 

Phil slowed a little, but didn’t stop, his fingertip pressing into her. His eyes watched her the whole time, seeing Daisy’s eyes open at the sensation before her head dropped back. _Good_ , he thought. New partners could be tricky to figure out, but Daisy was incredibly easy. She showed him how she felt with every inch of her body. “Phil… God…” Her body was trembling as two of Phil’s fingers pressed inside her, opening Daisy to more of his touch. She panted as they started to move. He rocked with her, into her, as he moved, mouth on her clit as two fingers worked in and out. Phil turned his hand and braced it, middle and ring finger cupping her as he sought out the change in texture. The moment he found it, he knew he was right just from the noise Daisy made. 

“Fuck.” She jumped away a little, breathing hard. He didn’t withdraw his fingers, but he turned his face and kissed her thigh, giving her clit a rest. “Um… wow.” Daisy just looked at him, clearly stunned. “You have made some women very happy, haven’t you?” Daisy pulled him up to kiss and Phil was grateful to press his lips to hers. It also allowed him to shift his hand so that he could use his thumb to stroke her clit in slow circles. 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” His lips moved over her shoulder as he watched her breath jump in her chest. “You’re gorgeous, Daisy.” She was trembling a little, fidgeting against the hand between her legs. He jumped when her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking a long pull that made Phil close his eyes in appreciation. Daisy took the opportunity and pushed him down before straddling him. Not that he fought it. She went fast from there, straddling him and trapping him between her folds. He wasn’t in her, just against her really. But Daisy seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. “You’re going to kill me.” 

“If I wanted to kill you my thighs would be around your head,” Daisy reasoned as she rocked slowly up and down against him. Phil’s hands had long since migrated from her hips, one teasing a nipple while the other squeezed Daisy’s ass. And damn it was a great ass. “Condoms?” 

Phil’s heart skipped a beat because _this was really happening_. Holy crap. He thumbed toward his nightstand and Daisy made it there without pulling away too much at all. “Daisy…”

“If you ask me if I’m sure I’ll gut punch you.” 

“Ok then,” Phil nodded, grabbing her ass with both hands and nodding at the night stand.

“That’s more like it.” She tossed the box of condoms on the bed before ripping open the package. “Ribbed for her pleasure. How did I know,” Daisy asked with a knowing eye roll. She moved away only long enough to roll the latex over him before coming back to rest her folds around him. He wasn’t in her yet but he was closer every second. Phil hoped he didn’t embarrass himself because this was getting to be a lot to handle. “Ready?” 

“More than.” She was pretty efficient, holding him in place while sinking down. Phil bit his bottom lip at the burning heat of her around him. She ran just a little warmer since her transition to Inhuman apparently. Her body wrapped around him inch by inch, Daisy not slowing until she had more than half of him in before taking a breather. “W… w…wow.” Phil blinked up at her and Daisy met his gaze for a moment before winking at him and starting to dip lower. He let her do her thing, head resting back while he tried his very best not to lose his mind. His hands had a mind of their own, moving from her thighs to her shoulders, running down the slope of her breast and back to that glorious ass of hers. Daisy started to grind against him, shifting in a slow circle until she started to groan. And for awhile it was like that, she’d shift and moan and Phil would remind himself that if he ran through the list of designer pens he’d memorized, he would be able to hold out. It was going to be a close thing though. 

“Damn, Coulson.” Daisy started to move, giving him an approving nod when his fingers slipped between her folds to focus on her clit. “There,” she nodded when he seemed to find the right spot. Then most of what he had to do was just follow her lead. This round was more for her, though he was enjoying the HELL out of himself. When he got her on her back or her knees, that’s where he was going to shine. It turned out that Daisy wasn’t having that and slowly rode him for quite some time, giving him a hell of a view of her breasts bouncing not to mention the way her hair fell back, long neck on display. Phil pulled her down into a kiss when he finally couldn’t take it anymore, turning them so he was on top. 

If Daisy was loud before, she was almost quiet now, a deeper intensity in her expression as Phil had her. She sunk her hands into his hair then ran them over his shoulders, those strong thighs already wrapped high on his waist. For all the control she’d taken earlier, Daisy let him take her with a pretty considerable amount of surrender. Phil kissed her hard as his hips arched and flexed. She panted, eyes out of focus but locked on him. It was one of the more intense gazes he’d experienced in a life of intense gazes. It was really exceptional, and Daisy’s body was trembling against him when he finally came. She held him tight through it, stroking his neck and down his back until his body finished. “My God.” Daisy held him to her, stroking the back of his neck as Phil caught his breath. 

He regained himself a little later, dealing with his condom before pulling her onto her side under the blankets with him. “Am I going to get this kind of treatment every time I get hurt in the field?” 

“That would set a dangerous precedent,” she told him with a cluck of her tongue. “How about this. Turn it on its head. When you come back from the field safe and sound, you get a reward.”

“I like that better.” Phil’s fingers stroked a strand of hair from Daisy’s cheek, smiling in real contentment. “Would it be presumptuous to ask you to stay?” 

She smiled a little. “I would have been a little insulted if you didn’t.” 

“Well I’m asking you just to be polite,” he deadpanned as his hand ran down her hip. “And not because I have an entire box of condoms and the next two days off.” Her smile spread and he was kissed with that smile behind it. Oh yes, this was so worth any pain from earlier. Phil’s thumb moved over Daisy’s bottom lip and she met his gaze, lashes lowered. “And I thought I was only going to get lucky once today. Who knew dodging the bullet would lead to the second?” 

She smiled and kissed him. “Let me sleep for half an hour and we’ll go for a third.” Phil smiled. That he could do.


End file.
